Broken Hearts
by stardust2002
Summary: Just a little friendship piece between Kara and Lee. Things have gone so horribly wrong between them. Can the rift ever be repaired?


Broken Hearts

As Kara stood in the shower, she fingered the medallion around her neck - not the military issue dog tag - the other one. The one she'd found by accident while scouring her locker for some clean clothes.

The little box had fallen out of the locker onto the floor and Kara had stared at it, puzzled. It was a jewelry boxy. why would she have that? She wasn't allowed to wear jewelry now, and had rarely done so before she'd gone to flight school. She just wasn't a 'girly girl' like that. So what was in the box?

For a sudden panicked moment, she'd thought it was her engagement ring from Zak. Not that she should panic, - he'd been gone two years, but she'd effectively dealt with her feelings and loss of him and really didn't want reminders.

The moment she'd opened it, she'd remembered. Lee. Lee had given it to her and she'd given him something as well. She smiled at the memory - bittersweet though it was considering their now horribly fracked up relationship, and shut off the shower.

When she returned to her quarters a few minutes later, dried and wrapped in a towel, the object of her memories was there, nearly stripped naked as well. He'd just come off shift as she had, and was obviously headed where she'd just been.

For nearly a minute all she could do was stand still and stare at him, clad only in boxer shorts.

Lee felt awfully vulnerable with her staring at him like that. He didn't realize she was staring into the past, seeing a happier time between them when they'd each given the other a special gift.

"Do you mind?" he said stiffly, picking up a pile of clean clothes from the bed.

"Sorry." She dropped her eyes and walked over to her locker on the opposite side of the room, not four feet away from where he was standing, possibly even closer than she'd been while standing in the doorway.

It wasn't uncommon for members of the crew to see each other in various stages of undress, all the way to buck naked, and indeed Kara and Lee had each seen the other plenty of times, but considering the strained relationship between them, it now felt embarrassing.

As Lee brushed past her, hoping to get to the shower before anything embarrassing happened (like say Kara saying " do your shorts need washing or are you just happy to see me?"), he noticed the extra chain round her neck, and his eyes travelled it's length till he found what he was looking for.

"What's this?" he said bluntly, dropping his clothes to the floor and grabbing it.

"You don't recognize it?" she said sadly.

"Of course I do. Give me more credit than that Kara." He stared at it, transfixed. "I didn't know you still had it," he said quietly, as if talking to himself. He stroked it lovingly, warm memories flooding back of a time when he and Kara had been fast friends, no, strike that, inseparable.

How had things gone so wrong for them?

Anger, hatred, jealousy, denial, frustration ... the list went on. How could he even begin to describe years worth of the lowest, most base emotions? The gap between them was huge, and only getting bigger. Every time one of them tried to bridge it, it seemed to get worse.

"I had it hidden for a long time. I didn't want to have to explain to Zak why I wore a little girl's necklace, and better yet, who gave it to me and why. He had a bit of a jealous streak." She smiled.

Yeah, a jealous streak, Lee thought, if only she knew! Lee himself was certainly one fully-striped bastard where she was concerned!

"Why'd you put it back on?" His voice was hoarse, full of emotion. His eyes smoldered as they traveled upwards to hers.

They stared at one another for long moments, much being said between them with no words. Lee's hand rested against her throat, feeling the warmth pulsing through her veins. Her heartbeat rose and a flush suffused her cheeks as they continued staring.

"Do you still have yours?" she whispered. Lee pushed his dog tags aside to reveal a tiny charm added on the rough chain. He fingered it gently, feeling the jagged edge of the torn heart.

"I've never taken it off," he said quietly, never taking his eyes off her.

"Never?" she questioned, her hand rising to cover her charm but finding his still holding it. She covered it with hers.

"Never." The depth behind the words scared her. Kara had never had anyone in her life care for her the way Lee did. Even Zak. She was used to the 'love 'em and leave 'ems', the fairweather friends who were there till things got rough and then melted away when someone had to take the heat. She'd always been told she was worthless, a mistake - a screw-up, and finally it had sunk in and she'd taken on the persona her parents had first tried to pin on her and so many people since then had perpetuated.

Zak had been different. He'd truly loved her, but still there was something missing. He'd been the best man in her screwed-up life though.

Except Lee.

With Lee, she'd always been able to be herself. He'd accepted her for who she was - no excuses. He'd been with her through the good and the bad, bailing her out when she'd gotten into trouble. Everyone else had fled, trying to save their own skins, but Lee had been there for her and it hadn't been because he felt sorry for her. He was her friend. Her best friend.

As they stared into each other's eyes, hands clasped around the 'best friends' charms that they'd given each other so long ago, each was thinking of the night they'd bought the two necklaces.

(Flashback)

"Oh look Lee, isn't that just the sweetest thing?" Kara said, squatting to peer into a jewelry store window.

"What?" he said with the usual male obtuseness, dropping to his knees to see what she was looking at. He was a little tipsy, thanks to all the ambrosia they'd had that night, celebrating their new 'wings'. They'd both passed the academy and had earned top marks in flying. No surprise there. Flying had come naturally to both of them, and flying together had been exhilarating.

At first they'd always pitted themselves against each other, but when it became apparent they were more than well-matched, they'd started teaming up, realizing no one else at the academy could beat them. Not even the instructors.

"That," she said in a frustrated tone, as she pointed at the pair of broken hearts that fit perfectly together, one bearing the word 'best', the other 'friends'.

"That is so girly Kara, or should I say Starbuck," he said proudly. He'd suggested her callsign and she'd loved the layers of meaning in the two words. Star. Buck. It suited her perfectly. It figured Lee would be the one to come up with it. He knew her better than anyone else ever had. Anyone.

"Let's buy it," she said impulsively, standing up and reachign in her pocket to see if she had enough money.

"Are you crazy?"

"You know I am. have you got any money?" She reached into his pocket and pulled out a few dollars. "Ha! We have enough. Let's go."

Lee threw his arms around her waist, holding her still.

"What's wrong with you? Let me go!" She struggled against him, but sheer body strength was one area where he outdid her.

"It's a little girls necklace," he argued.

"It's for two people who are best friends." She turned so she was facing him. "Aren't we best friends?"

"Of course we are but ..." She stopped him with a finger across his lips.

"Then let's get it for each other. Come on, indulge me." And because Lee could never resist her, he gave in and let go of her.

"Thanks Apollo, you're a god." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before scampering into the store. Thus, his callsign was born. He'd never told her in so many words, but he loved it. Loved that she thought so highly of him, even knowing all his faults. Loved her. Starting right then. That was the night Lee knew for the first time he was doomed to love her forever, no matter what might come between them.

After purchasing the necklaces, Kara had come out of the store and given Lee one half.

"Now, we make a vow here that we will be best friends forever and always, no matter what happens." Lee nodded, sensing her seriousness. Kara was rarely serious, but when she was, you damn well had to pay attention.

"You will be my best friend forever and always, Lee Adama. No matter what happens," she said solemnly, placing her half of the necklace around his neck.

"You will be my best friend forever and always, Kara Thrace. No matter what happens." He did likewise for her, and pulled her into his arms. The hug sealed their covenant to one another. It was the happiest moment in each of their lives, even superseding graduation and the earning of their wings. They each had each other's heart, and made a promise never to let go.

(End Flashback)

"Forever and always, no matter what happens," Kara whispered softly, the words coming back suddenly.

"Forever and always," Lee echoed softly, letting go of the two necklaces and putting his arms around her.

She stiffened for a moment then threw her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. Finally the rift between them was able to be bridged, and both knew that no matter how far apart they'd become, they had something solid to bring them together again.

THE END


End file.
